Broken Hearts
by RebeOjeda
Summary: Cat ama a Robbie, Tori ama a Jade. Ni Cat ni Tori pueden expresar sus sentimientos ya que rechazaron a Robbie y Jade antes. ¿Pero que pasa cuando Tori y Cat hacen un trato para ayudarse mutuamente?¿Que pasa si todo se vuelve una locura?¿Y si se enamoran una de la otra?¿Cuantos corazónes rotos habra? Cabbie, Jori y un poco de Cori y Rade
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

Narra Jade

Ese era el momento más raro de mi vida, pense que era una tonteria lo que iba a hacer, la mismisima Jade West no podia estar haciendo eso, pero aquel día que perdi a Beck dejandolo ir con Tori, aprendi que tengo que luchar por lo que quiero.

Mis pies temblaban, mis mano sudaban, era el momento más importante de mi vida y no podia hacer las cosas mal, me arme de valor y toque la puerta de la persona que amo

Fin de narración

—Hola Jade — Saludó amablemente la media latina. —¿Que haces aqui? — Me preguntó y lo unico que hice fue quedarme viendola como una tonta, hasta que reaccione.

—Yo...emmm — Me aclare la garganta, tome aire y hable — Tori Vega, yo..emmm..la verdad es que.. — Hablaba cortada —El primer día que te vi, tuve envidia de lo linda que eras, tenía miedo de que me reemplazes, por eso te trataba mal, pero cuando me robaste a Beck, yo...deje de amarlo y me enamore de ti...no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, pensaba en ti todas las noches, tuve miedo de decirtelo, porque pense que como solo te gustaban los chicos no me ibas a aceptar pero ahora estoy aqui hablandote cara a cara, diciendote lo mucho que te amo, lose me robaste a Beck pero eso no me hizo enojar ni un poco, al contrario me hiciste darme cuenta de que te amo — Deje de hablar y pude ver a Tori con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

— Jade..yo.. — Se podía notar confusión y temor en los ojos de la media latina—Te quiero... Pero solo como amiga — Mi sonrisa se borró al instante, me di media vuelta para irme pero Tori me tomó de la muñeca — Lo siento Jade pero yo ahora estoy con Beck y lo amo. No te enojes, ¿Si?

—Lo entiendo — Dije casi en susurro — Perdón — Me solté bruscamente de su mano y me fui. En ese momento me senti una idiota, una idiota con el corazón roto.

Fin de Flashback

— Soy una tonta, soy una tonta —Gritaba Tori, desordenando su habitación— Deje en rídiculo a Jade hace dos meses y ahora que me enamore de ella, yo voy a ser la que va a quedar en rídiculo, como pude rechazarla, si Jade es la persona más linda que he visto en mi vida, que tonta soy — Se pegó un cachetada a si misma.

Narra Cat

Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, pero había sido aproximadamente dos meses, hace dos meses rechaze al amor de mi vida y ahora me arrepiento, lo quiero a mi lado pero ya no lo podre tener, le rompi el corazón y ahora sere yo la quedare con el corazón roto.

Flashback

—Cat yo...te amo desde el primer día que te vi, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo ocultar este sentimiento que cada vez se va haciendo más grande, yo..quiero pedirte algo —Me arrodille ante ella y le extendi mi mano— Catherine Valentine ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—No losé Robbie, yo estoy confundida —Habló la pelirroja y en su voz se notaba confusión, realmente estaba confundida.

—Entonces deja que tu corazón te guie, yo pondre mi mano y tendrás diez segundos para tomarla, si la tomas es porque si quieres y si no la tomas es no ¿Te parece? —Cat asintió, y una pequeña sonrisa se pudo notar en su rostro —Uno...Dos ...Tres...Cuatro...Cinco...Seis...Siete— Robbie pudó sentir su mano rozar con la de Cat pero no llegaba a agarrarla—Ocho...Nueve...Di..ez—Me levante despacio, me sacudi la ropa y me fui, Cat me empezó a gritar pero sabia que era para decirme que me queria pero solo como amigo asi que me di vuelta y le grite — Losé Cat me quieres solo como amigo, tranquila te entiendo.—Despues de eso me fui corriendo hasta llegar a un parque, me senté en una banca y me sentí un idiota, me saque mis gafas y empezé a limpiarme las lagrimas, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, eleve la vista y ahi estaba Jade mirandome.

—Tranquilo, se como te sientes, yo tambien falle —Se sentó al lado mio — Creeme que yo tambien me sientó una idiota con el corazón roto.

Fin de flashback

**Que les parecio ¿Les gustó? eso espero, este es mi nuevo fic y creanme que ya tengo pensado hacer 2 más pero más adelante bueno, perdon por las faltas de ortografía , dejen sus rebeiws y nos leemos pronto, en el proximo capitulo ya les dire cuando actualizó**

**-Rebe**


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Tori

Otro día en Hollywood Art, otro maldito día , la verdad es que cada vez me cansó de estar con Beck, yo quiero a Jade, a mi Jade, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, la he perjudicado bastante. Desde el día que la rechaze Jade ah estado más buena y tambien esta pasando más tiempo con Robbie y eso me causa celos, muchos celos. La verdad es que me arrepiento de haberla rechazado, la palabra ''Hubiera'' me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo

_« ¡Si la hubiera aceptado! »_

_« ¡Si le hubiera pedido un tiempo! »_

_« ¡Si le hubiera dicho que la quiero! ¡Maldición, eres una estupida Tori! »_

— Hola amor. — Beck me besó en forma de saludo, pero yo estaba concentrada en Jade

— Hola.

— ¿ Tienes algo amor?, has estado muy rara ultimamente — Me preguntó con preocupación

— No Beck, estoy bien — Dije algo insegura

— Ok.

Despues de eso, nos sentamos, Beck al lado mió abrazandome

_« Como lo hacia con Jade »_

Esos pensamientos inundaron mi mente y me senti culpable por Jade. La mire, ella estaba lejos y se la podía ver ¡Estaba riendo con Robbie! me pareció tan raro porque por lo que yo sabia a Robbie le gustaba Cat e iba intentar conquistarla.

Sentí la puerta abrirse derrepente, sobresalte ya que todo el salon estaba en silencio, Alla estaba Cat, desarreglada, con los ojos rojos ó hasta al lado mio y se sentó ignorando todas la preguntas de Sikowitz

_«Esta en su mundo »_

Note que ella miraba a Robbie y Jade, al igual que yo, pero esta los miraba con tristeza en su rostro y se notaba. Tenía que preguntarle que le pasaba, porque esta nos es la Cat que yo conosco

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, como siempre nos fuimos a sentar en la misma mesa que siempre, pero faltaba algo ahi, Cat , faltaba alegría en esa mesa desde hace meses. Lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarla, le pronuncie a Beck un ''Ya vuelvo'' y emprendi mi busqueda por toda la escuela. Llegue al armario del conserje después de buscar (...y buscar y buscar). Allí estaba ella, llorando con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

Me senté al lado de ella y me dispuse a hablar:

—Cat. — Susurre, ella me miró derrepente. No había notado mi presencia.

— ¿Que quieres? — Habló la pelirroja entre sollozos.

— Quiero saber que te pasa. — Le respondi aun susurrando.

— Ro..Ro..bbie. — Es lo único que pudo pronunciar, para despues romper en llanto.

—¿Que pasó con Robbie? — Pregunte, sabiendo que la respuesta no seria linda.

— ¿Te cuento? — Me preguntó con tristeza en su voz, pura tristeza.

— Si, te escuchó — Hablé con curiosidad, pero a la vez con tranquilidad.

— Hace unos tres meses atrás, Robbie me pidió que sea sú novia y yo...no acepté, pero al pasar el tiempo me enamore de él, al principio pensé que era culpa por rechazarlo, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que no, me enamoré de Robbie. Me sentí una tonta por no aceptarlo y sufri todo este tiempo,tambien como Robbie pasaba mucho tiempo con Jade, yo me puse celosa — Suspiró — Ayer a la noche me decidí y fui a pedirle perdón y a decirle lo que realmente siento, pero cuando llegué me encontre con Jade allí, le dije a Robbie que quería hablar con él a solas, le dije todo pero al final él me dijo — Cat empezó a repetir lo que le dijó Robbie — ''Lo siento Cat, pero yo te ame, te pedi que seas mi novia, tú no aceptaste y yo me sentí un idiota, un idiota con el corazón roto. Ese mismo día encontre a Jade con él mismo problema y empezamos a ser más cercanos, ayer yo...le pedi que sea mi novia y ella...aceptó...lo siento Cat yo sigo sintiendo algo por ti, pero amo a Jade, perdoname''

Eso último había tocado a Tori, Jade y Robbie ''Juntos'' ¿Quien hubiera pensado eso?

— Yo...no lo puedo creer.

Empeze a llorar como loca al igual que Cat, hasta que Cat se atrevió a preguntar:

— Tu eres la que rechazó a Jade ¿Verdad?

Yo solo asentí y me segui lamentando, rapidamente volvi a llorar.

— Abrazame, Cat — Le pedi casi rogandó, en verdad necesitaba un abrazó

Esta no se negó al abrazo y las dos estubimos así un buen tiempo hasta que Jade, Robbie y Beck aparecieron en la puerta.

Jade y Robbie sintieron una sensación en su interior al ver a Tori y Cat abrazadas, los dos aún seguian enamorados de esas dos chicas. Los dos se habian prometido que si no funcionaba, solo serían amigos y con Tori y Cat por delante, nada iba a funcionar.

Beck fue el primero que se dispusó a hablar:

— Chicas, ¿Que hacen aca? Las hemos estado buscando por todos lados — Habló Beck, algo celoso al ver a Tori y Cat cerca.

— Si , ¿Que hacen aca? — Habló Jade tambien algo celosa, aunque este saliendo con Robbie todavía sentía algo por aquella media latina y sabía que el chico de afro, sentía algo por la pelirroja. Tori había notado que Jade estaba celosa y se le vinó una idea a la cabeza

— Nada.. — Se paró Cat y se limpió las lagrimas.

— ¿Porque estas llorando Cat?— Preguntó Robbie que al ver a su pequeña pelirroja de esa manera quizo correr a abrazarla y besarla, pero no podía , porque él salia con Jade.

Cat no respodio, y salió junto con Tori directo al baño para lavarse la cara.

Ese día las clases ya había terminado, pero todavía les esperaba, Martes, Miercoles, Jueves y Viernes, cada chico se fue a sú correspondiente a casa, salvo Beck que tenía un ''Sorpresa'' para Tori

**¿Les gustó? Eso espero, diganme que quieren para esta historia,¿ Cori o Jori y Cabbie?esperó sus votos, gracias por leer dejen sus rebewiews y tratare de actualizar lo más seguido posible.**

**-Rebe**


	3. Chapter 3

FlashBack

Un calido día en Hollywood Art, era Lunes, tan solo quedaban unas cuantas horas, para salir y librarse de la escuela por ese día

— Andre necesito contarte algo — Habló Beck

— Claro, ¿Que necesitas, amigo?

— Le tengó una sorpresa a Tori.

— ¿Que es? — Preguntó Andre curioso

— Emmm...— Nervioso — Tu sabes que Tori es virgen ¿No?

— No me digas que pensas en...

— Quiero hacerlo con ella — Lo corto Beck

— ¿Estas loco o que? — Dijo Andre algo confundido

— Tranquilo Andre, Tori es el amor de mi vida, quiero casarme y tener hijos con ella ¿Entiendes? Yo nunca le haria daño.

— Esta bien Beck, confio en ti solo que...ten cuidado ¿Si?

— Tendre cuidado, pero para que sepas yo no tengo experiencia...tambien sera mi primera vez — Dijo algo avergonzado

— Entiendo — Le golpeo el hombre y se fue

Jade escuchaba todo escondida.

— No, no puede ser...Dios, Tori no esta lista — Se hablaba Jade asi misma

Jade estuvo pensando en eso toda el día, no pudo alejar sus pensamientos de Beck y Tori, inclusó cuando vio a Tori y Cat juntas, pudo sentirse aliviada, por alguna razón le había causado celos, pero no tantos como cuando Tori estabaon Beck pero lo que más le alegro fue ver a Beck celoso ante esa situación

Fin de FlashBack

— Tori, sera la mejor sorpresa del mundo te lo aseguro — Beck se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Tori para que bajara.

—¿ Y bien que es? — Preguntó Tori estusiasmada sin saber lo que le esperaba

Beck y Tori entraron al camper de Beck, pero al entrar Tori se sorprendio, había petalos de rosas en todas partes , y estaba la luz apagada, solo había velas que iluminaban el lugar. El ambiente era romantico, realmente romantico.

— Tori, te amo.

Beck agarró a la latina de la cintura y la empezó a besar, esta no se negó, solo se dejo llevar, pero se dió cuenta de la intenciones de Beck, cuando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono. Beck intentaba sacarle la blusa a la latina. El celular de Tori sonó, agradecio a dios que de eso allá pasado, pero su sonrisa se borró, cuando escuchó quien hablaba a traves de la linea telefónica. Cat lloraba del otro lado del telefono

— Hola — Contestó, separandose de Beck

— To..ri — Habló la pelirroja con la voz quebrada, esto a la latina le quebró el alma.

— Cat, ¿Que pasó?

— Unos..chicos...ellos me pegarón, ahora me estan buscando y si me encuentran me mataran ayudame Tori.

— ¿Donde estas, Cat?

— Estoy, en Stonger al 150...ayudame, por favor Tori

— Estas cerca de aquí, ya voy Cat esperame.

— No te tardes — Cat sollozaba

Cat cortó la llamada.

— Me tengo que ir Beck, perdoname.

— Pero...— Suspiró — Ok no vemos mañana, te quiero.

{...}

— CAT! — Gritaba como loca la latina — Soy yo Tori,¿ Donde estas?

— Aca estoy Tori — Dijo susurrando

La pelirroja se encontraba escondida atras de unos arbustos.

— Cat...por dios, tu nariz y tus labios estan sagrando ¿Que pasó?

—Estaba triste por lo de Robbie y fui a caminar, cuando llegue había unos chicos que me miraban fijamente, me digieron que si no les daba el celular me matarian, yo me negue, porque creí que era una broma, pero luego un chico alto me pegó una piña en la nariz y otro me pegó unas piña en los labios, yo sali corriendo y me escondi aqui. Prometieron que si me volvian a ver me matarian —Hablaba la pelirroja mientras sollozaba mas fuerte y cada vez más más fuerte. —Tengo miedo y me duele la cara

—Cat, vamos a mi casa, quedate a dormir allí y mañana faltamos a la escuela ¿Si?

—No se.

—Vamos. —Dijo la latina y la dos empezaron a caminar.`

Ambas pudieron ver como unos chicos se les acercaban, cuando apenas estaban a dos metros de distancia. Cat dijo:

—Tori,son ellos.

Las dos intentaron correr pero los chicos las alcanzaron

— Moriran —Dijo el castaño, y luego saco su arma apuntandó primero a Tori

Jade caminaba por la ciudad y justo pasaba por allí, vió como el castaño estaba apunto de matar a su amada Tori, le estaba apuntando en el pecho, en el lado del corazón, lo que la mataría en un instante. Corrió, corrió y corrió pero el castaño ya había soltado el disparó, lo unicó que pudo hacer fue desviar el disparó y que este en vez de parar en el corazón de Tori, parará en su pierna.

La latina cayó desplomada en el piso, Jade no pudo evitar y clavarle sus tijeras nuevas, en él brazo del chico, este no tardo en soltar el arma, para que Jade la agarrara y apuntara a los demás para que salgan corriendo.

— Me las pagaran —Le gritó a los chicos que salían corriendo —Y tú —Señalando al chico que había disparado — Sufriras, por hacerle eso a mi Tori —Upps, ''mi'' Tori, Jade no se dió cuenta pero Cat lo noto al instante y comprendió.

Jade sin más que hacer, agarró y le disparo al chico en la pierna como este lo había hecho con Tori.

La pelirroja lloraba con la cabeza de la latina apoyada en sus piernas, Tori ya estaba agonizando, Jade se acercó y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a caer,después de todo, amaba a Tori

—Tene..mos.. ..mar...a..un.a ambu..lancia —Hablabla cortada Cat

— No hay tiempo, hasta que la ambulancia llegue hasta aqui, Tori podría morir desangrada

—¿Entonces que hacemos? —Dijo Cat, aun llorando

—Toma el arma, ve a la casa de Beck que queda a 4 cuadras de aqui, si alguien te quiere hacer algo,solo dispara.

— Esta...bie..bien

Jade cargó a Tori en sus brazos

— Yo voy a correr con Tori en mis brazos hasta el hospital, cuidate Cat

—Lo..haré —Dijo Cat, para luego ver como Jade se iba corriendo con Tori en sus brazos

Jade corria sin parar, hasta el hospital cruzaba todo tipo de semaforos sin importarle nada, solo faltaban seis cuadras para llegar y Jade ya no podía correr más estaba cansadisima, sin embargo seguía corriendo con Tori en sus brazos.

— Resiste Tori solo un poco más —Suplicaba Jade, para que Tori resista

— Estoy mareada, estoy perdiendo mucha san..—Tori no puedo terminar su oración ya que se desmayo en los brazos de Jade

— Maldición Tori, resiste por favor.

**Espero que les guste, y tambien para que sepan, este fics no sera tan largo, ya que pienso hacer otros y quiero terminar este, el fic que escribire proximamente puede que se llame ''Kill me'' todavia no tengo nada organizado, pero lo haré**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones, dejenlas aca abajo (Rebewiews) Perdon por las faltas es que estoy media zombie xD**

**-Rebe**


End file.
